1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid dispenser bottles with reservoirs for droppers and more particularly pertains to dispensing essentially all liquid from a bottle through a reservoir built in to accommodate a dropper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottles for use with droppers is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottles for use with droppers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing the liquid contents from bottles with droppers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of bottles for use with droppers. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,478 to Hooker discloses a dropper dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,478 to Podell discloses an eye drop dispenser with liquid metering device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,633 to Herr discloses a dropper assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,875 to Pozzi discloses a cap, reservoir and dropper assembly for bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,702 to Foyil discloses a variable dosage dropper system.
In this respect, liquid dispenser bottles with reservoirs for droppers according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing essentially all liquid from a bottle through a reservoir built in to accommodate a dropper.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved liquid dispenser bottles with reservoirs for droppers which can be used for dispensing essentially all liquid from a bottle through a reservoir built in to accommodate a dropper. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.